Do Demons Love?
by giacinta
Summary: Ruby's POV when the brothers come together in Lazarous Rising. One-shot.


Do Demons Love?

XXXXXXXX

I opened the door. That was no pizza guy standing on the other side. I recognised him straight away; it was difficult to forget such an arrogantly handsome face.

X

And so it had come to pass. Dean Winchester was out of Hell. He had broken the first seal and the plan had finally been set in motion. I had to be extra careful now that he was back.

I was royally pissed because I would have preferred more time on my own with Sam. Two months wasn't nearly enough and although his demon powers had already become stronger under my tuition, I hadn't finished his training. On the plus side however, I had managed to persuade him to taste my blood; no easy task I can tell you!

It's simply a drug, addictive like heroin; it doesn't enhance his powers in any way although he doesn't know that and I'm not going to tell him because it gives me a certain level of dominance over him. A great advantage as the Winchesters are almost impossible to control, answering only to themselves and to each other.

X

I heard Sam come out of the bathroom, stopping dead when he saw who was standing in the doorway.

Something crackled in the air when Dean pushed rudely past me, his eyes fixed exclusively on Sam, eyes meeting those of his brother for the first time in forty years. I watched in awe as the electricity seemed to spark all around them, encapsulating them in a little world of their own.

"Hi, Sammy," Dean said quietly, the words resounding as if they were a prayer; and maybe they were.

I shivered as if someone had walked over my grave. Well whatever! I was already dead and had been for hundreds of years but that didn't make the sensation any less real.

X

All of a sudden Bobby Singer rushed past me. He had recognised the doubt in Sam's eyes and obviously feared that he would attack what seemed to be his brother's look-alike. Sam was a big guy and no easy man to stop once he was launched at an enemy but Bobby managed to convince him that it was really Dean.

A strange feeling ran through me as I watched them embrace.

Demons are violent and evil. They don't have good, gentle, loving feelings; all of that is tortured out of them, but they do experience sin and in that moment I knew I was feeling one of the seven deadlies; _**envy**__._

Sam had been solely mine for two months. He still didn't trust me or completely believe in me but his lust for revenge on Lilith who had dragged his brother to Hell, was enormous. He belonged to me now, my creation and I had no intention of sharing him with Dean.

It hurt me to see them hanging on to each other as if no one else in the universe mattered. If I could have sent Dean Winchester back to Hell at that moment and into Alastair's capable hands, I would have but alas I had my orders and they didn't include killing him. I was told that my Master would have need of him when he rose.

Perhaps Lucifer would be generous when he got out of the Cage and leave me Sam as a reward for my loyalty.

X

They were still staring at each other as if their eyes could never have enough and so I blurted out some stupid line about them being a thing, and I saw Sam turning blearily to focus on me. He had forgotten I was there and that wounded me, but he was still careful enough to play along and keep Dean from being suspicious, encouraging him to think that I was nothing else but an anonymous girl with whom he had spent the night.

Dean had no idea that I was Ruby. My new meat suit was as different from my previous one as chalk from cheese.

X

There was no point in me hanging round any longer. Sam was 'distracted' at the moment but I was in no doubt that he would soon be crawling back to me, Dean Winchester be damned!

I exited the room and stood for a moment outside the closed door.

I would definitely have to be careful; I would have to try and get on Dean's good side too, otherwise he could exorcise me when Sam was not around. The only way to do that would be to save his worthless ass and Sam's too while he was witness to it.

I walked away, sure that I could come up with something. Once Lucifer rose I would be well rewarded. I would ask for Sam.

X

XXXX The enD XXXX


End file.
